


I love you

by TheJelliphish



Series: Oncie/Night oneshots (based of RPs) [1]
Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJelliphish/pseuds/TheJelliphish
Summary: Oncie and Night go out for ice cream. It turns out they like each other as more than friends
Relationships: OC/OC, The Greed-ler/The Once-ler (The Lorax)
Series: Oncie/Night oneshots (based of RPs) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038674
Kudos: 2





	I love you

“So, how's my favourite Oncie doing? Would you like to go to the park with me dear?” Nightmare-ler asked.

“Yes! Of course!” Oncie exclaimed.

“Well, let’s go then! Mind if I carry you?” Night asked

Oncie blushed “Uh…Okay! Thanks, love,” 

Night hoists Oncie up onto his back “There you go. You’re not heavy at all dear,” He said

“Heh. Thanks. And you’re very strong,” Oncie said, hooking his arms around Nights neck.

“This is because of years of hunt! And I would love to say that your eyes are way more beautiful now that I can see them closer,” Night said.

Oncie blushed “Thank you! You are very handsome yourself,” Oncie said returning the compliment.

“Would you like to buy some ice cream on our way to the park? I offer!” Night says. Pointing to an ice cream shop across the park.

Oncie climbs down from Night’s back “Yes, please! Thank you!” 

“Let’s go then!” Night says. Five minutes later they are standing in the shop. “So… What flavor would you like?” Night asks

“Um…may I have mint please, thank you!” Oncie says, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Night ordered. After a few minutes of comfortable silence the woman behind the counter handed the cones to Night. Night gave Oncie the mint ice cream “There you go sweetie,” he said.

They went outside and were standing in the park. “So, kinda of personal question… Are you taken right now?” Night asked nervously.

“Nope, not yet!” Oncie said.

“Oh, are you into someone?” Night asked, leaning towards Oncie.

“Maybe,” Oncie said, fidgeting with the hem of his skirt.

“Oooh! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!” Night said.

Oncie blushed “But you know him!” He objected, then under his breath he muttered “It may or may not be you, but I can’t tell you that obviously,” 

“Pleeeease! I want to knoooow! Pretty pretty please?” Night begged.

“Fine,” Oncie looked down “I like you,” he confessed.

“Wait… REALLY?! OH MY GOD!!!” Night exclaimed, he picked Oncie up and kissed him “I LIKE YOU TOO!”

“WAIT REALLY!? Yay!” Oncie exclaimed.

“Of course dear. God, I’m so happy you feel the same! W-Would you like to become this old wolf’s boyfriend?” Night asked.

“Yes. Definitely,” Oncie said, nodded, he hugged Night.

“I love you,” Night said. Hugging and kissing Oncie.

Oncie kissed him back “I love you too,”


End file.
